


She Embraces

by MimRai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: It's been so long not sure if it spoilers, Other, Spoilers, but gonna tag it as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimRai/pseuds/MimRai
Summary: She could only watch.





	She Embraces

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and pretty much a drabble but enjoy.

The wind rushes over her body, giving her goosebumps.

The breeze was chilled that day. Sharp and cut deep into her skin scraping against her bones.

Had her heart not witness the tragedy before her, she may have shielded against it.

But now she welcomed it. Embraced it's cutting edges.

Of all her hardships and trials she had faced, her heart was not as battle scarred as she had thought. Her old wounds had healed and were almost forgotten. However this one, this unforgiving cut, bled.

Bled with anger, vengeance and a swallowing sadness. She had cried out. Cursing the twelves existence and cruelty.

Though she did not suffer outward wounds, her insides were burning. Almost to mirror his gaping sacrifice.

The glowing blue light fading, disappearing life from those blue eyes. Death was meant to be peaceful for those who were so pure.

Yet for his goodness and glory, he was given a knights death. One she knew he did not mind but she didn't have the heart to accept.

While she had gone through loss before, she did not cry.  
Yet her eyes burned, a building sensation she was not familiar with.

They fell. Oh did they fall, like rain does during a raging storm. Her vision blurred and her cries shaken from her.  
She wept for him. No longer able to keep the smile she gave him. Promises can wait, they can wait, for her heart needed to grieve.

She could hear voices call to her. Urging her to move and let the clerics start the process. She refused, not only in mind but her body would not have obeyed.

"You must…" His hand upon her shoulder. Pain laced his words and for the sake her sanity she gazes at his grayish blue eyes. " you must…" he repeats, his dark hair hanging over his eyes as if to cover his sorrows. She wasn't alone with this agony, the thought passes and she can only nod. Her grip was unbreakable only in the moment of his reasoning she yielded. Watching as they carried his body away.

Carrying her life with his cold vessel.

"Come friend… we too must go… " His grip tighten, only slightly enough to call her back to this place. She looked to the young Elezen near her.

Pain, confusion and regret all were reflected in his eyes. He was trying to be strong. For who? She wondered.


End file.
